


Wild Restraint

by Entwinedlove



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Opposites Attract, Psychopath Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: At the end of the day, Bellatrix and Dottie are just two sides of the same coin.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black/Dottie Underwood
Kudos: 3
Collections: Entwinedlove's Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Wild Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, fills square O3 – Dottie Underwood

Dottie was quite peculiar about what she did when she arrived home. First, she walked through the apartment, noting the traps she had set and whether they'd been moved or not. Then, she went to her closet and shed her clothes. Each knife and firearm—if she were carrying—was set down parallel to one another in the drawer below her blouses. Her shoes were put in their proper cubby. She went to the bathroom and showered, scrubbing away the thoughts that followed her out in the world. Finally, after donning a long nightgown and braiding her hair, she settled in bed with the key to her handcuffs in arm's reach, with one arm locked to the headboard.

Her partner, on the other hand, was a tornado of reckless energy. Throwing the door wide with careless abandon, stripping away clothes on the way to the bedroom, coming to bed smelling of sweat and sulfur.

The scent would always wake Dottie, but when Bellatrix would wrap her arms around her and shush her like a child, petting her hair and whispering tales of torture in her ear, Dottie would calm, happily falling asleep in her lover's arms.


End file.
